


Something about 420 green dragons?

by holy_john_stamos



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Ignore lore, M/M, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:22:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27006511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holy_john_stamos/pseuds/holy_john_stamos
Summary: Self indulgent fic about a ftm draenei on a quest, illidan sees them and is ferally horny. (If you see any typos, no ya didnt)
Relationships: Illidan Stormrage/Reader, Illidan Stormrage/You
Kudos: 14





	Something about 420 green dragons?

**Author's Note:**

> Self indulgent fic cause I was itching to write something. Reader/your character is ftm trans cause I said so. If you see any typos or mistakes, no you didn't. Also illidan is also trans but they used demon magic to give themselves a magnum dong before hand and he was ready to try it out. 
> 
> Also the reader/draenei is an adult. Also I'm ignoring so much lore! My land my rules baby

You had began your journey across the world of Azeroth, as a binger of light and hope to all you met, a mere few moons ago. Your work as a warrior for the Alliance brought you great joy, you got to meet many new people, travel around, and show off your fighting prowess. By now you were certain you've helped to fight and protect not only the Draenei people, but the people of Azeroth at least a hundred times, maybe a thousand! It also could just be you gloating again cause you fought off a hoard of Murlocs... 

Your current quest had you in some forest searching for some "green dream" thing. You weren't really paying attention when you accepted the quest, you were just ready to get out there. As you stumble through the forest, straying farther from the original path you hear footsteps drawing near. You turn around and the leaves behind you dance across the ground with a light gust of wind. You turn back around and continue your quest. Every so often you hear them again, each time the same result. Nothing. You feel as though you're going mad! As you begin moving onwards you hear a twig snap! You ready your sword and assume a fighting stance. 

"Who goes there?" You shout, voice never wavering, as a warrior you're far too proud-

The creature? Person? Thing? Descends, landing with a heavy, and powerful thud. As it stands up straighter it unfurls its glorious wings that span longer than you are tall. Its height just keeps fucking going till it towers well above you, not even adding the horns. 

-to let something like... this... oh no. 

Sensing your sudden fear and uncertainty they flash a sharp toothed grin, when they speak their voice is commanding, loud, and boisterous. "I believe you've strayed a little too far from the path young warrior." 

The sword you grip in your hands trembles, if you were to even attempt to fight this thing you know you'd lose at your current level. "Maybe so!"

"What brings someone like you this deep into the forest? It's dangerous," a small chuckle emerges from his throat. He loves to see you scared.

You decide it would be best to tell them, perhaps they won't hurt you if you just tell them you're passing through? "I am on a quest to find something... something uhh..." If only you had paid attention. "Green dream thingie?" 

His expression changes to something between blank and tired, and one that you can certainly tell he's calling you every insult at once in his head. "The Emerald Dream? You need to go there?"

"Yea that."

"You can't go, plus I'm not emotionally invested in this."

"Why can't I go?!"

"Not a druid, dragon, or elf... Sorry kid."

"So I can't complete my quest," you sound distraught and look like you just lost your puppy.

"Perhaps I can go for you, if you're willing to pay," he says eyeing you up and down.

"Anything!"

A low guttural response, "good," he says as he promptly pins you to a nearby tree. He grabs you by the chin and tilts your head up to look at him. He steals a brief, rough, and passionate kiss. He tilts your head to the side to kiss your neck and drag his sharp teeth over the tender skin. You didn't expect this to be the price to pay, but something in you was fired up. You wanted it. You needed it. He grabs you by the hips and lifts you up, digging his claws into you just enough to feel it through your clothing. "Are you sure this is what you want? If you say no I'll let you go, but you can never pass through here again." 

You nod, "yes, please!" You didn't mean for the words to come out so breathy, so needy already, but they did and it seemed to charge him up even more. You wrapped your legs around his waist as he used his hips to hold you up against the tree. One of his free hands wandered up your side, lifting your shirt, taintilizingly dragging his claws along the warm skin. The other he used to pin your arms above you by your wrists. He bit down. Hard. Blood was dripping from your shoulder, it hurt, but it turned you on. You wanted more and he was more than happy to deliver. His teeth sank down into the other shoulder, emitting a pleasured moan. 

"You like that? How dirty for someone as clean as yourself. What other fantasies dwell in that mind of yours? I bet you've wanted something like this to happen for a long time. Wanted someone to fuck you, to stretch you and fill you." His words were practically growled in your ear. He was right, but you had the feeling he's wanted this too. He grinds his hips into you as he trails kisses and bites across your neck. You try to hold back a moan as you feel his hard cock through your trousers, it was of no use. He sets you down and grabs your neck, tilting your head to meet his gaze once again. This time he ravages your lips and mouth with rough kisses. He's removing your clothes. As your pants drop his kisses get more gentle. He's not just going to fuck you, he's going to make love to you. He steps back to view? you in all your beauty. He wastes no time motioning you to him, you comply with excitement as you stand before him. You want to run your hands along his body, but he has other plans for you. "On your knees," he says in a commanding tone, he grabs onto on of your horns and forces you down. You're eye level with his massive dick that you felt earlier, you were about to be acquainted with it real quick. "Well? Go on!" You put your hand on his hip, he has a vein pointing down to it, almost guiding you. You undo his covering and let it fall, it sets on his hard dick like a coat rack. You pull it off and his dick springs up. You worry you won't be able to fit it in your mouth, let alone in your currently excited, dripping hole. You take it in your hands and begin to tease the head, taking it into your mouth and rolling your tongue on it. You pause to kiss it , you leave a trail of kisses down the length of his shaft, trailing your tongue on the underside of his cock. You go back to focus on the head and just when you feel like you want to start easing the rest in, he forces it into your throat. It touches the back as he thrust a few times, one particular thrust it goes down your throat. He releases you as you gag and gasp for air, a few tears in your eyes from the sudden experience. You're not scared, it only makes you wetter. You take it back in your mouth and begin to suck his hard cock, he grips a horn and some of your hair, he begins throat fucking you. Your hands and mouth move in tandem, soon you hear slight, shaky breaths escaping him as you edge him closer to release. His thrusts get sloppy and you feel the twitch of his cock as he cums in your mouth and throat, he drags his cock out and let's some spill on your beautiful face. You swallow. It's salty, it's kinda disgusting, but it's oh so hot. You wipe some off your face and lap it up. When he's ready and no longer dazed from his orgasm he tells you to lay down. You do as told and he kneels between your legs. "Put your legs on shoulders," he says in a voice so powerful you feel it in your cunt. He digs his claws into your thighs as he drags you towards him, your back is now on his legs and you're angled up to his face, your legs dangle over his shoulders as his face is nestled between your thighs. He drags his tongue along your folds, stopping at the head of your dick. He takes care not to hurt you there when he starts to suck it, rolling his tongue on it in a way that drives you mad. The sudden gentleness hits you differently than his rough acts from before, it still turns you on. He starts to focus elsewhere, sucking your folds and easing his tongue into your throbbing entrance. You roll your hips trying to find more, more of his tongue, more of him. You reach your hand up to start teasing yourself but he grabs your hand and pins it down. "I didn't say you could do that." You whine, your needy moans and pleas seem to stop him. He sets you down, "I suppose you have been a good boy for me. I'm going to ask one more time if you want it."

Losing all inhibitions you moan, practically cry to him, "please, please fuck me! Give me everything! Hurt me, mark me, make me yours! I want you please!" 

That was all it took, he was on you rubbing his massive cock along your wet and throbbing cunt. You shuddered every time it brushed against yours. He stopped to align his dick with your hole and started to prod it, only making you crave it all. You wrapped your legs around his waist and whined, trying to thrust your hips. He held your hands down with one massively clawed hand, and the other helped to hold onto your thigh and ass. His nails dug into the skin. It hurt but you liked it, you wanted him to claw you up by the time this was over. He started to ease his dick in slowly till he bottomed out in you, you felt so full, you swore there was probably a bulge where his tip touched. He started off slow to ease you into it, but once you were moaning and in absolute ecstacy he started to pick up the pace, pounding into you. The sound of his hips and balls smacking into you could probably be heard for miles you thought. He fucked you hard and fast, you were drooling and dazed by it. He grabbed both your hips and drug you closer to him, now in this new position he was hitting every good spot. You moaned and screamed for him, you were both nearing an orgasm. You screamed for him to fuck you and fill you like he said, you felt the twitch of cock as he buried himself deeper into you. His load filled you up so well, it spilled out the sides and around his cock. When he pulled out some squirted along with it. You were both panting and dazed. 

As he got up to go put on his coverings you halted him. "I didn't say you could do that," you said with a smirk.


End file.
